His heart belongs to Winry
by 4wolfbane4
Summary: Rose and Noah reflect on how they love Edward but know it will never be due to his heart belonging to Winry. One-shot. better than it sounds. Read and review please. pairing- Edward and Winry


Rose knew she would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to the great Fullmetal Alchemist. How could she not? He had saved her when she needed saving. He started out as a friend but she began to love him as time went on. When Dante took control of her body she almost wished that Ed has said he loved her too.

She always had hoped that he would fall for her. That he would tell her that he loved her as she did him. She wished he would walk into the room and kiss her with love and passion.

However these hopes were quickly shattered.

How does she know he will never love her you ask?

One reason,

Winry Rockbell.

She was a beautiful girl with light blonde hair in a elegant yet simple ponytail. She was thin and beautiful with blue eyes that anyone could get lost in.

At first Rose thought they were just friends. She thought that the over protectiveness Ed had for her was just friendship. She thought he treated her just as a mechanic.

Boy was she wrong.

Winry might not have noticed it but Rose had. She had caught all the glances Ed sent Winry's way. He saw the longing in his eyes for her. She knew that he cared for her way more than just some mechanic or childhood friend.

She had heard about Edward being as cold and hard as a rock but whenever he was with Winry his toughness shattered and he couldn't help but be so nice in front of her. He always bought her things just to see her smile. He was almost always by her side. When Winry would get upset Edward wouldn't leave her until he was sure that she was happy again.

Rose knows she has to move on. It will be hard but she must try. Edward Elric had one heart to share with one person.

And that person was Winry Rockbell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Noah was never really one to get excited over guys. However Edward Elric was a different case. He was handsome with his stunning Amber eyes and blonde braid. He wore black leather pants and black jacket. He also had a magnificent red coat that would complete his image.

Edward had saved Noah once and she fell head over heels for him a short while after. She had tried to flirt by giving him certain looks that guys usually loved. She had tried to rub up against him by a brush of the arm or sit by him on the couch.

Edward however paid her no attention. She knew he was intent on getting Al's body back but she knew that wasn't the only reason.

Winry Rockbell.

His beautiful childhood friend and mechanic.

She knew right away after one day she sat next to Ed on the couch in their hotel room as he looked over an assignment. He didn't glance up at her not even once. But that's not what made her realize he didn't love her.

Al had come into the room and called for Ed.

Ed had given a grunt to let Al know he was listening. Al approached Ed and Noah

And started to talk to Ed. Ed didn't seem that interested in what Al was saying but Al had suddenly mentioned that he had something for head. Edward looked up slightly in mild curiosity. Al reached into his bag and pulled out a photo that was folded in half.

Ed just looked confused but when Al unfolded the photo Ed's eyes lit up.

It was of her, Winry Rockbell.

Noah had looked at Ed who had a small warm smile on his face as he gazed at the picture. Noah glanced up and saw that Al had a somewhat smug look on his face.

Noah had heard stories about Winry from Al. She heard how Edward had thrown his body in front of hers when a man named Scar threatened to harm her.

Noah then knew Edward would never return her feelings.

It was Winry Rockbell he loved.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/n: So what do you guys think? I was reading an Edward and Winry story on fanfiction and this idea popped into my head. I like Rose but I'm not a big fan of Noah. I do however love the Edward and Winry couple so I wrote this. Please r&r. I will probably make a sequel to this about Edward's and Winry's thoughts on each other. Anyways r and r please. **


End file.
